The Doctor and the Chosen
by 628426
Summary: After the Doctor messed with Martha's timeline for his cheep trick, he finds that the alley way he left the TARDIS has a barrier around it. Investigating the barrier leads the Doctor to a young man hunched against a wall. The Doctor is about to find he isn't the only 'impossibility' as he beliefs are questioned and mind racked to figure out this mysterious man. Rated T.


**Doctor Who**

**Author: Fun fun! Some Doctor who fun!**

The doctor walked cheerfully down the road, he had found one, a great one, a brilliant one. Good ol' Martha Jones, the entire hospital gets transported to the moon, and only Martha was level headed. That was a wonderful adventure, it had been a while since the Judoon got involved, and they always know how to start a party.

And here was Martha now, smiling happily, unaware of the events to come. He walked up to her, and took of his tie.

"Like so" he said, and continued to walk on around the block. Leaving brilliant Martha Jones to her day, and him to his, well... more like night really.

"Well that's funny"

This was a first. Him. The Doctor. Not being able to see his TARDIS, even if it was right there in front of him. A great big force field surrounding the entire alley, forcing anyone looking in that direction to look away and forget they ever looked there.

"Oh this is brilliant" he said happily to himself as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the air around him. His smile turning into a confused frown, shaking the screwdriver as if it wasn't working, "But that's impossible"

He reached his hand out in front of him, his hand becoming flat against an invisible wall. The Doctor sighed, "You humans, always doing the impossible"

And with that, the Doctor walked forwards, disappearing from view, the people who had seen him forgetting everything about him, not even thinking they saw a man in a brown suit holding a tie.

"Now where's the one that's strong enough to force a barrier made from pure psyche?" the Doctor asked as he walked around the alley, taking in every detail, recording everything that didn't stand out, until he walked upon the form of a weeping man, a wooden stick grasped in his hand, whispering quiet words of regret and betrayal.

"You alright there?" he asked loud enough to shock the man, who looked at him in fear, in awe, in disbelief.

"How are you here? My spell should be stopping everyone" the man sad weakly, pointing his wooden stick directly at the Doctor's heart, "What _are_ you?"

"Ooh, you're good, very good" the Doctor said bouncing on the bowls of his feet, his smile becoming so strong that it was a wonder his lips hadn't ripped, "A Psychic wave link connected to the electric wavelength of the very world itself, projected through a converter made from nature itself!"

The man frowned for a second, processing the Doctor's word, before a look of understanding came on his face. "The men of science will never understand this power we have, always changing the definition of such things to words they can comprehend"

The Doctor laughed for a moment, "And what is to say your knowledge of these works right? Year ago everyone defined the world as flat, everybody accepting it, than not long after that everyone believed the earth was the centre of the universe. Were they right? Am I right? Are you right?"

The man was silent for a moment, before he laughed. A laugh that didn't last long, but was filled with joy and amusement, feelings that the Doctor could tell the man was trying to keep.

"You are interesting, I wished I had met you earlier, at least then I would have had some fun"

"Why's that then?" the Doctor asked, "You've got this wonderful, fantastic gift that no other creature has, something that I myself have never seen before"

"A gift is very strange" the man interrupted, "One could use it for good, to help people, and others could use it for bad, and almost kill the entire race"

The Doctor frowned, he knew the man was human, with a very special gift, but in all his years here he had never heard of the humans nearly going extinct by themselves before. Sure there were some aliens here and there that thought they could, but he always stood in their way.

"You must know a lot" the man said, breaking the Doctor from his concentration.

"Sorry?" he asked, confused at the abruptness of the man.

"I've seen that look before; it means that you're trying to figure something out, something that you should know about"

The Doctor smiled, this guy was good. "So please explain why does a man with a power to manipulate the Earth, sit in an alley, blocking everything around him, and do the most dangerous thing someone can do?"

The man grunted for a second, mumbling a few words before looking at the Doctor, tears forming in his eye, his voice croaking as he spoke.

"My life was set out for me the moment I was born. My enemy killed my parents before I could know them, and he marked me, forcing me to live with my aunt and uncle, who hated what I was and abused me, justifying themselves by saying they were trying to make me 'normal'. After 10 years of that life, I was visited by a half-giant, telling me I was special, that I belonged to race of people that could use magic, and I was enrolled in the greatest school for our kind. I spent 5 years in that school meeting some form of my enemy or his follower. During my fourth he actually returned, more powerful than ever.

And during my sixth year, my last year, my mentor, and headmaster, a man I had so much respect for, died, murdered by a man he thought he could redeem. I then went on a trip, destroying these impossible items, each one making my enemy more defeatable. And when I returned to my school, the battle started, I tried sacrificing myself to save everyone, but that didn't work. It ended in a great battle, just me and my enemy, locked in a connection, both side having some reason that they can't lose. I eventually won, but lost a big part of myself.

It wasn't long after that, that the whisperings came, speaking of me, and how I was losing myself. They soon turned on me, calling me the next Dark Lord, my friends soon joined, saying that I was turning even before the war, just so they could escape from the hassles and the stress from society, leaving me alone in my empty house that was given to me from my godfather"

The Doctor had an impassive look as he listened to the man, his anger rising every second. How could they? A world full of them, and they leave the dirty work to a baby? Then, when he does it, they push him to the side. The Doctor had seen many things in his lives, but not this, never this. He was starting to understand now why the boy did this; it was almost like him actually, with the TARDIS. Well... _sort of_ like him and the TARDIS, except that he could fly around anywhere in time and space, having many adventures to get his head out of the past.

Suddenly the Doctor smacked his head.

"I'm thick!" he yelled, smacking his head again, "I'm thick and I'm old. What's the point of being a Time Lord if you can't get the obvious right?"

The man looked at him questioningly for a moment before the Doctor pulled him up and dragged him over to a big blue box that had "Police Box" written on the front.

"What are you doing, um...?" he asked with slight embarrassment at telling a stranger his story without getting their name. The man stopped, understanding the predicament easily, he turned around swiftly with a smile.

"Oh, sorry, I'm the Doctor"

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it the Doctor, you must have a real name"

"I do, and it's the Doctor"

The man shook his head before smirking, "I'm Elegit" he introduced as he stuck out his hand.

"Just Elegit?" the Doctor asked grasping the hand into a shake. Elegit nodded before the Doctor went to explain his plan.

"Well Elegit, I was just thinking that if you wanted, you could travel with me, all of time and space at your disposal"

The Doctor frowned when Elegit made no movement to his words, no disbelief, no shock, no excitement, nothing.

"Well then, do you want to go?"

Elegit thought for a moment before nodding, following as the Doctor walked up to the Police Box and unlocked the door before letting Elegit in, which he did. The Doctor smiled as he waited a while, waiting for what was to be expected with his guests, but nothing came. He walked into the TARDIS to see Elegit standing near the controls, his impassive look still on his face.

"Well you're no fun" the Doctor said bitterly as he walked up to the controls, "You kick the fun out the door when you weren't surprised"

"And why should I be surprised, Doctor?" Elegit asked with amusement in his voice.

"Because it's bigger on the inside! Technology that humans have never seen before!"

Elegit chuckled before he put his hand in his pocket, deeper than what was possible, and pulled out a large sack, larger than the pocket, and chucked it to the Doctor. The Doctor barely caught it he was so shocked, he slowly brought it to his face and opened it, revealing a void in the bag. He stuffed his hand in, forcing the bag up his arm and onto his shoulder.

"How?" he asked almost-threateningly, "No human should have anything remotely close to this; even with your manipulative abilities this shouldn't be possible. Expanding a room? Easy. Shrinking something? More than easy. But making something bigger on the inside is impossible"

Elegit chuckled again before answering in an almost-superior tone.

"I told you your definition was wrong. Our 'psychic link' as you call it does a lot more than project intent. We can do amazing things with our imagination; we can summon white creatures to fend of monster's that feed off the good. We can summon things out of thin air, transform objects, and conjure water and fire from scratch. We can create beings of pure fire with a thought and a swish of our wand"

The Doctor listened in amazement, this should be impossible; nobody has that much power, not even him. If it was all just a psychic link than there wouldn't be enough power from a human mind to contain all of it, they'd be crushed at infancy if that were true.

"So what is it?"

The Doctor ran around the controls, looking through all the many draws and containers until he pulled out a board with a bright blue light on the top. He ran back to Harry and shone the blue light all around him, humming as the board beeped and booped, ringing every few second or so. He laughed in triumph as text started appearing, giving him a lot of information about Elegit. He started frowning as he read it.

"This is impossible, they were wiped out" he whispered when he finished.

"_Who_ were wiped out?" Elegit asked with worry.

"The gods"


End file.
